


Stage Number Three

by heathsunshine



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, soft!villanelle, villanelle is just soft okay, what I would have loved to happen but never would have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathsunshine/pseuds/heathsunshine
Summary: "She was traversing uncharted waters, and yet felt safer than she’d ever been."Villanelle didn't know who she was anymore. She liked it.





	Stage Number Three

She didn’t know who she was anymore. Some things, she was still confident about: she was gorgeous, witty, talented. Those things would never go. But other aspects of her character seemed be whittling away, like fraying seams of a carpet. Her hard exterior seemed to be slowly melting, replaced by something softer, more malleable. She thought she liked it, but she couldn’t be entirely sure. She was exposed, vulnerable, soft. Konstantin would probably laugh at her.

When she thought about it, her life fell neatly into three epochs. The first, seemingly a lifetime ago, was Oksana. She had been so young back then, bruised and beaten but charming and defiant. Was she a product of the cruel society she lived in? The bleak winters, the abuse, the loneliness? Or was it her own doing? Had she been predestined for the life she went on to live - the violence and apathy? She supposed it was a combination of the two. She had never been one for binaries. 

The second, of course, was Villanelle, beautiful, cosmopolitan, and seductive. Ruthless. Bored. All the sex and brutality never managed to fill that void inside her that she so desperately wanted to fill. She’d fuck them, three fingers deep, hear their moans and pants and gasps but still feel a disconnect, as though she was stuck behind a sheet of glass. And when she rode their faces she’d feel it physically, shuddering and juddering through her orgasm, but something was still missing.

This third chapter was different. She was traversing uncharted waters, and yet felt safer than she’d ever been. Head nuzzled against Eve’s back, covered in a cloud of her black curls, listening to her rhythmic breaths. Who knew that such an everyday action could be so ethereal, so melodic? Boredom seemed like a thing of the past when they were together. The conversation flowed like fine wine, yet she was also happy to sit or lie in silence with the woman; peaceful and content.

Villanelle wasn’t quite sure what this new chapter meant. She was still violent, still very good at sex (at least Eve seemed to say so), yet something felt more tranquil, more comfortable.

Her mind had settled - not running at 100 miles an hour, constantly screaming out for something to alleviate the boredom, but now it ambled at a leisurely pace. She was somewhat less alert, less focused, but more able to appreciate the finer things in life. Colours were brighter and deeper, food was more flavorsome, sex was more intense and pleasurable. 

Was this vulnerability? She had given herself completely to Eve, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, cooking and cleaning and hand holding and snuggling up on the sofa and watching shitty Netflix movies with wine. She didn’t feel vulnerable, she felt warm, protected, comfortable.

“We are the same,'' she had told Konstantin, and he had doubted her, thought she was reckless and stupid. Professionally, she had been. Personally, she couldn’t have made a better choice. Their Alaskan cabin felt homely, cozy, domestic. And despite Eve’s pleas for normality, she couldn’t resist buying her the biggest cabin she could find, equipped with a hot tub and a large balcony with the most exquisite sea view. 

Was it a challenge? She couldn’t deny it. Eve had changed for her, embraced her dark side and removed her inhibitions, and she had to do the same. Had to become more domestic, had to get better at discussing her emotions, controlling her anger, stopping the manipulation.

She was learning to settle disagreements the hard way, through talking slowly and explaining her emotions. She was learning that she couldn’t avoid their problems by storming out the door, or shutting Eve up by eating her out until she was reduced to a moaning mess. At the end of the day, it would still be Eve at home waiting for her in the cabin, and she so desperately wanted to make Eve smile, to make her happy, to make her laugh.

She wrapped her arms tighter around Eve’s midriff and sighed contentedly as her girlfriend relaxed into her. She smelled amazing - the remnants of the jasmine and rose bath oil she had last bought in Paris. She reminded herself to stock up on more. She wondered if the artisanal shop did international delivery, and if not there was no harm in booking a romantic getaway to Paris.

She imagined the two of them strolling down the Champs-Élysées, hand in hand. She’d buy Eve expensive pastries and macarons, and take pictures of her under the Arc de Triomphe. She and Eve would walk through the parks and explore the backstreets, introducing her to her favourite bistros and bakeries. The two of them would take the lift to the Sacré Coeur and overlook the whole city, her head on Eve’s shoulder. They’d kiss underneath the Eiffel Tower and she would ask a stranger to take a picture of them, a memento of their genuine smiles and affection for one another. 

She never knew she was this much of a romantic.

Still, she knew it wasn’t time to leave just yet. They’d only been in Alaska for three weeks, and neither knew if there were people still looking after them. There was so much of the area they hadn’t explored, from the rugged mountain paths surrounding the cabin, to the town a thirty minute drive away. She and Eve had been only to buy groceries, but she figured today was the day where they would take a proper look around, maybe go to the bar or the cinema. 

Trying to calm her mind and get back to sleep, she pressed her head deeper into Eve’s back, concentrating on the slow rise and fall of her chest, her invigorating scent, the feel of her breasts pressed against Eve’s smooth skin, and Eve’s cascading curls on her neck. Her cheeks were hurting, she realised, from smiling. 

She wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep - Eve was invigorating, empowering, all consuming. She was so lucky.

Pressing languid, light kisses at the nape of her neck, she felt Eve stir beside her. A few moments later, her girlfriend leisurely turned around to face her, brushing sleep out of her eyes and smiling gently.

“Good morning beautiful,” she whispered, pressing her forehead against Eve’s.

“Good morning baby,”

And even though she couldn’t explain the feeling coursing through her veins and making her heart beat with such vigour, she knew that she wouldn’t change this for the world. Every day was a challenge and a new experience, but she knew that this third stage, this epoch, was the one she wanted to live in forever. Warm, and content, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first ever fic so I really hope you like it!  
> I know it's unrealistic, but soft villanelle is my fave  
> xx


End file.
